Torchwood Tales
by CosmicalMadison
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles written mostly for the tw100 LJ community. Various subjects, characters, pairings, and genres.
1. Dying Sucks

**Title:** Dying Sucks  
**Prompt:** Icon challenge at tw100 LJ. The icon I chose was a picture of Jack dead with the caption "oh noes Jack iz dead again!"  
**Characters:** Jack, mentions of Suzie  
**Genres:** Angst  
**Summary: **Jack contemplates death.  
**AN:** Hooray, my 50th story! And to celebrate, anyone who reviews this (any chapter) gets a free review in return! Let the love begin. (And hope you like them.)

* * *

Dying sucked. That was one thing Jack was certain of.

Whether it was the first time (killed by Daleks), the most recent (bloody Daleks again), or anytime in between (shot by the traitorous Suzie, riding the TARDIS through the Time Vortex), it wasn't the most fun thing to do by any means.

First there was the pain. Sometimes it was quick (he'd barely registered Suzie's shot), and sometimes slow (that ride through the Vortex had been hell). Either way, it sucked.

Then there was the waking up again. That often hurt just as much, though in a completely different way.


	2. Solace

**Title:** Solace  
**Prompt:** entwine  
**Characters:** Janto  
**Genres:** Hurt/comfort  
**Summary:** The incident with the cannibals has shaken Ianto badly, and Jack knows one way to help. Post-Countrycide.

* * *

Jack lay in bed, holding Ianto in his arms. The younger man's head rested on his chest as slept fitfully, the Captain tracing gentle patterns on his bare back to try and calm him. Nightmares, no doubt. The incident with the cannibals had shaken him badly.

When Ianto had come to his office, wanting something to let him know he was still _alive_, this was all Jack had known how to give him.

The young man whimpered in his sleep. Jack reached for his hand, entwined their fingers tenderly. The contact seemed to calm Ianto, at least for the moment.


	3. Fate is Cruel

**Title:** Fate is Cruel  
**Prompt:** none  
**Characters:** Jack/Jack  
**Genres:** Romance, angst  
**Spoilers:** "Captain Jack Harkness"  
**Summary:** As Jack dances with the Captain, all he wants to do is save him from his terrible fate, though he knows he cannot.

* * *

Jack can hardly hold back tears as he dances with the Captain. He holds the younger man close, feeling his body, warm and alive, so close to him. He wants to stay this way forever, to hold the man whose name he took and save him from harm.

He knows he can't, and that's what's killing him. Jack can't tell the young Captain what his fate holds, that this time tomorrow he'll be nothing but charred bones. It makes him shiver to think that this man, this boy, so full of life, could just…disappear like that.

Fate is cruel.


	4. Priorities

**Title:** Priorities  
**Prompt: **none  
**Characters:** Janto, Owen  
**Genres:** Angst  
**Summary:** Ianto reacts to Owen killing Jack in "End of Days."

* * *

The gunshot rings out. Jack's body drops to the floor with a heavy thud, his eyes wide open in shock.

Ianto feels like he has been stabbed in the gut, ice-cold betrayl.

Moving on auto-pilot, he kneels beside his Captain's head and looks up at Owen. "What have you done?" he whispers, feeling lost, alone. He can't understand. How could Owen have taken something so precious, the thing that held them all together? Jack was the heart and soul of Torchwood, and now he was dead.

There isn't even time for tears. Right now there is a world to save.


	5. Punishment

**Title:** Punishment  
**Prompt:** none  
**Characters:** Jack, mentions of Grey  
**Genres:** Angst  
**Spoilers:** Exit Wounds  
**Summary: **Jack thinks about Grey while buried beneath Cardiff.

* * *

Each time Jack Harkness was jerked back to life in his grave, he would feel the harsh dirt in his throat, feel himself trying to choke it out, though the horrible particles had nowhere to go. He tried to scream, a purely autmatic reaction since he knew it would do no good, but it was only muffled by the black walls around him.

His two thousand year punishment was only made worse because he knew it was his own fault. He had betrayed Grey, abandoned him. No matter how much pain Jack was in, he knew he deserved every moment.

Jack Harkness had died more times than he could count. Some had been fast, some slow, some pain, and others not so.

But suffocating had to one of the worst.


	6. Unable

**Title:** Unable  
**Prompt:** none  
**Characters:** Jack and John  
**Genres:** Angst, hurt/comfort  
**Spoilers:** Major ones for Exit Wounds!  
**Summary: **John wishes he could comfort Jack, but he knows he can't.  
**AN:** Thanks to rose47doctor for pointing out the typo of death. :)

* * *

John watches as Jack pushes Gray into the cold-storage chamber. The immortal's grief is palpable as he locks away his brother, and John wishes fervently that he could do something to help, to comfort the man he still loves.

It's not possible, though. It's his fault Toshiko and Owen are dead; they both know it. Jack can't forgive him for that, and to be honest he's not yet over it himself.

All he can do as Jack turns back, forcing his sorrow away, is give him a quick, chaste kiss and whisper, "I'm sorry...for your losses."

He means it.


	7. Fatal Attraction

**Title:** Fatal Attraction  
**Prompt:** none  
**Characters/Pairings:** Gwen/Rhys, inferred Gwen/Jack  
**Genres:** General  
**Summary:** Gwen tries to reconcile her feelings for Jack with her responsibilities to Rhys. Takes place at the end of the weapons training scene in "Day One."  
**AN:** This is actually a double drabble, but I'm gonna cheat and post it anyway. It's been sitting on my hard drive all alone for a long time, and I don't want to post is seperately. also, this was the very first Torchwood fic I ever wrote.

* * *

"Doesn't it get lonely at night?"

Gwen knew the words were a mistake the moment they were out of her mouth, and the look Jack gave her in response only confirmed it. An obvious yes, but she could be his company. He wouldn't refuse her, she knew that after the way he had acted over the last few hours.

She remembered the foolish kiss she had given him after the sex-alien was dealt with. It had been impulsive, without thought. She still wasn't sure whether she had done it voluntarily or whether it had been the excess hormones still rolling off of Carys's body. Either way, she knew she was attracted to him, had been since they had first met. No one could deny that Jack Harkness was a handsome bloke, and the man's mysteriousness just made him that much more desirable.

But she _didn't_ love him, she had to remind herself. She had a boyfriend at home, obligations. She worked with Captain Harkness; he was her boss and nothing more. Couldn't be more.

"I better get back. Rhys'll be wondering where I am," Gwen said quickly, and left the room before she could do anything else she would regret.

* * *


	8. Anniversary

**Title:** Anniversary  
**Prompt:** Celebration Redux - Not So Happy Reasons  
**Characters:** Ianto, mention of Lisa and Jack  
**Genres:** Angst  
**Spoilers:** Cyberwoman  
**Summary: **Ianto thinks about Lisa and Jack on the first anniversary of her death.

* * *

It had been a year today since Lisa's death. Sometimes it felt so much more recent, yet at the same time it must have been so much longer.

So many things had changed in those twelve months. Ianto had overcome most of his grief, had come to accept that no matter how much he mourned, Lisa wasn't going to come back. Then there had been Jack. The man who loved him and had done so much work in raising him from the pit. Ianto couldn't thank him enough for that.

Ianto still missed Lisa sometimes, but he was happier now.


	9. Fancy a Game of Pool?

**Title:** Fancy a Game of Pool?  
**Prompt:** alternate endings  
**Characters:** Tosh/Owen  
**Genres:** General, romance  
**Summary: **Altered scene from "Meat." Tosh makes Owen see what she really wants.

"Do you fancy a game of pool sometime?" Tosh blurted.

"Yeah, I'll check with the others. We can have a Torchwood tournament. It'd be fun."

"I meant just the two of us," Tosh clarified softly.

"What, you mean like a date?" Owen verified, sounded slightly taken aback.

Tosh blushed. "Yeah, I suppose so." She looked up at him hopefully. "Are you interested?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," he answered with a grin, deliberately mimicking her, and Tosh blushed again. "Might be fun. What say I pick you up around seven on Friday?"

"Sounds great," Tosh said and hurried away, grinning widely.


	10. So Long

**Title:** So Long  
**Prompt:** none  
**Characters/Pairings:** Janto  
**Genres:** Angst, hurt/comfort, romance  
**Summary:** Post-EW. Jack has been without Ianto's touch for nearly two thousand years.

Jack had been without Ianto's touch for nearly two thousand years, with only the cold crushing weight of dirt to keep him company between deaths. Now, as he lay in bed with the young man's hands on him everywhere, the sensations were nearly unbearable. Each gentle brush of the Welshman's fingers was purest ecstasy and purest agony.

As Ianto's hand brushed gently across his chest, Jack cried out, and the touch was immediately removed. "Jack?" his lover asked anxiously. "Am I hurting you?"

Jack shook his head, felt tears running down his cheeks. "No, sweetheart, it's just been so long…"


	11. Morning After

**Title:** Morning After  
**Prompt:** fever  
**Characters/Pairings:** Janto  
**Genres:** General, humor  
**Summary:** Ianto thinks a late night weevil hunt can't be worth this.

When Ianto woke, he could only moan. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this awful.

Beside him, Jack stirred. "'Yan?" he asked groggily. "Wha's wrong?"

Ianto pressed his face into the pillow; the dim light coming through the window was hurting his eyes. "I feel terrible," he muttered.

Jack, seeming to be fully conscious now, placed a hand on his forehead and frowned. "You have a fever."

Ianto groaned again. "I'd noticed. Be a nice boyfriend and go make me some tea, would you?"

As Jack left the room, Ianto swore a weevil hunt wasn't worth this.


	12. Open Arms

**Title:** Open Arms  
**Prompt:** resurrection  
**Characters:** Owen  
**Genres:** Angst  
**Spoilers:** Reset, Dead Man Walking  
**Summary:** Owen welcomes death with open arms.

* * *

When the bullet bit into his chest, Owen felt happier than he had in months. Relief coursed through hi even as he heard his teammates shouts and blood soaked into his shirt.

He was finally going to leave this wretched existence of missing Katie, missing Diane, and trying to make useful his useless life at Torchwood. Even the way Jack had described death, that great darkness had to be better than his life. It would be welcome.

Owen closed his eyes and let himself slip away, grateful for the release.

Then Jack found that bloody glove and brought him back.


	13. Modern

**Title:** Waiting

**Rating:** G

**Characters:** Jack, mentions of Nine and Rose

**Summary:** Jack waits for them to return.

**Author's Note:** For the OneWord . com prompt "modern."

* * *

Modern is one thing Jack doesn't care to be. He likes the past - his RAF greatcoat, the Webley he never parts with voluntarily. He knows he should be less attached to the past, but he can't help it. He can't help lying awake at night remembering endless nights on the TARDIS, the adventures he had with the Doctor and Rose, and hoping someday they'll return for him.


	14. Getting Used To

**Title:** Getting Used To

**Rating:** PG

**Pairings:** Janto

**Warning:** mpreg

**Summary:** Jack has a surprise for Ianto.

**Author's Note:** For the OneWord . com prompt "pregnant."

* * *

Ianto just looks at Jack, his mouth falling open. "Pregnant?" he finally manages.

Jack nods, looking nervous. "I didn't know it would happen. I don't want to force this on you."

"It's not forcing," Ianto answers slowly, starting to relax a little. "Just a shock is all."

"Then it's okay?"

Ianto finally smiles. "It'll take some getting used to, but, yeah, it's okay." He steps closer and rests a hand on Jack's flat stomach, wonder in his eyes. "We're going to have a baby."


End file.
